Vindictive Bias
Vindictive Bias is a Forerunner A.I. that was created to ensure the completion of the Array Firing Sequence. He was to safely take the Forerunners to the Ark, and its Control Center. He has the the knowledge and technology to access any forerunner system. He was created at the time Offensive Bias was created. The Forerunners This is a log of events that occurred during the time Vindictive Bias was transporting the forerunners to the Ark. It was dated very similarly to Offensive Bias's log, meaning that Forerunner AI might have had a log schedule. 12:H 20:M 00:S] My, my. It seems the Creators have mis-interpreted an analyzation. I must escort the few to the ark to activate the Array. From there I must escort them to a Shield Installation Onyx?." ''12:H 19:M 59:S] I have successfully reached the second marker with the Package in tact. I must say these markers are poorly infested. I believe I have Bias to thank for that. I must calculate my next move quickly. The Mind is growing. My creators are becoming restless." 15:M 48:S The third marker is in sight. But recent flood ambushes are slowing progress. Progress! I will not accept defeat! The Array will be fired! I will ensure it! Pressure will only make sufficient work of these Bio-masses obscuring the path. ''12:M 09:S I have reached the path. My creators are struggling, such as all living matter. Bear witness to their rise over the parasite. They are the strength, and I am their shield. It will soon be that the galaxy must be temporarily lifeless. The flood must not consume Diversity." 45:M 18:S I have safely escorted the creators to the fifth marker. Flood continue to Appear from the least expected positions. Where are they coming from? I was to believe that this section of the path would be clear of the infestation... Such riddles must be solved, and soon or my Strength would soon diminish before the appointed task. 36:M 41:S At last! I have concluded that these particular flood have been sent from the Mind itself. Strange to think that they would find this path way. No others could have known of this route, save for a select few. I have developed a mathematical certainty that some of the infection will be awaiting at the final marker. I will instruct the sentinels to clear the remaining path to the Gateway. 01:M 55:S We have reached the seventh marker. Flood remnants are being cleansed from the soil. A key ship has been able to arrive untouched by the parasites grasp. It must be Decommissioned at the opening of the portal. 19:M 02:S I have successfully completed my first task. I must now deliver my creators to the Core. All Artificial Intelligence units have been activated. A well conceived line of protection has been created. No Entity should breach this barrier. 00:M 11:S We have reached the Core. Any form of Resistance cannot halt the coming tide. A cleansing of the flood, though also a slight loss of Variable life will be reached, will ensue. 00:M 00:S It is done. The Array has been activated. How unfortunate my creators could not reach a Installation. However, my objective is complete. I no longer have a function... What to do? What to do? 00:M 01:S I have fulfilled my purpose. Though I have much knowledge, I have no Student of my own. I suppose I will travel to other installations. I may gain more Wisdom. I will leave this installation to its fine state. I bid it farewell. I will end my log. Whomever finds it may know the truth. And the Consequences needed for Diversity? Installation 03